


Always a woman

by Pickl3lily



Series: A series of ones shots in which Caitlin saves Mick [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby!Fic?, Crack Treated Seriously, I Don't Even Know, Multi, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickl3lily/pseuds/Pickl3lily
Summary: Complete crack in which Mick saves everyone with one move but nobody seems to repay the favour. Cisco is squeamish, Barry is really flappable and Len is the worst best friend ever. Also, Caitlin is a badass.





	Always a woman

“Damn woman is gonna kill me.” Mick’s gravel tones broke the silence in the cortex, as the team took in the charred remains of the latest speedster to try killing Barry; burned immediately by Mick the second he had stopped to gloat. It had been reflex for Mick to fire up his gun to the appearance of a guy immediately following a pain burning in his side and the creeping wetness of blood as it pooled through his shirts. They never did find out who the speedster was or why he had his evil agenda.

Everyone’s eyes fell to Mick at his words, finally noticing the crimson stain adorning his shirts and suddenly it was like a whirlwind – everyone flapping into movement, nobody quite sure what to do, given that Caitlin, the only one absent, was the one to usually deal with this sort of thing. Cisco, being the closest to Mick, tried to apply pressure to the wound, but upon feeling just how wet it was, released a shrill screech and fainted. Lisa of course chose to ignore Mick’s potentially _fatal_ wound in order to fuss over the unconscious techie. “Mick! Oh no. Please don’t die! Caitlin will never forgive me and I hate it when she’s angry – her glare’s so frosty it give Killer Frost a run for her money.” Barry was flapping around him – literally. The speedster was in front of Mick, hands flapping wildly and voice alternating with pitches as he irregularly vibrated with anxiety. Then Len stepped forward and Mick felt like sighing with relief. Finally, a cool head. “Now, now, Barry. Chill out – Caitlin doesn’t have to know you were ever here. How about a massage?” He shot a smirk and a wink over his shoulder as he led Barry from the cortex and Mick growled and furrowed his brows at the retreating figures. Dick.

Of course the moment he began to sway on his feet would be the moment Caitlin entered the cortex, hand on her swollen belly, cheeks flushed and a shrill screech of his name as he lost the fight with consciousness and succumbed to the darkness.

When he came round, it was to the screams of Caitlin in the distance. He bolted upright, immediately on alert and felt a ripping sensation in his lower abdomen. Looking down he saw a bandage wrapped around his bare torso, blood soaking through. Huh, looks like he ripped his stitches

“Ooooh, dude. Cait’s really gonna kill you now – she worked hard on those…” Cisco’s voice chirped somewhat drowsily from next to him. Another bloodcurdling scream made its way to his ears and he made to move towards it before Cisco’s next words met his ears. “I wouldn’t if I were you. She went into labour five minutes before she had to stitch you up – best pretend you didn’t wake up until after and then go see her when it’s all over and she riding an endorphin high. She may even choose not to kill you for ruining the stitches she had to concentrate on through contractions. _Contractions_ dude!”

Just like that, Mick realised he was going to be a dad and passed out again – although he maintained it was from the blood loss. Cisco had no excuse when later it was revealed that he had been in the bed next to Mick from passing out as soon as he realised she was in labour. He tried hard though. “Hey, I’m probably diabetic – maybe I had low blood sugar. That’s why I need my candy.” He failed to convince anyone, although Lisa indulged him enough to convince himself it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a proper story but it became crack instead. Ah, well its all fun and games.


End file.
